


Holding it together

by SerialKillerQueen



Series: Finding what you need [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: (Mild this time), Ana also has issues, Angst, Bellamy is incredibly stressed, Friendship, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Touch-Starved, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialKillerQueen/pseuds/SerialKillerQueen
Summary: Ana is woken up in the middle of the night by Bellamy.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character
Series: Finding what you need [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067354
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Holding it together

**Author's Note:**

> Check the mycast for faceclaim references! Also click on each role for a little bio!  
> https://www.mycast.io/stories/finding-what-you-need  
> (I've been informed mycast won't let you click, go there to see their faceclaims and go here to see their bios!)  
> https://icecreamraven.tumblr.com/bios

Ana is not entirely sure this is a good idea.

‘This’ is... Bellamy in her bed.

Not like that, hardly. They’d woken her up (from a nice dream too…) and next thing she knew they were in her bed.

The thing is. Bellamy isn’t nervous like they used to be, not afraid of her and hers anymore, and since they’ve opened up she’s noticed they have a tendency to be touchy.

They initiate almost always, and have only been that way with their own group. 

(And Ana isn’t blind. She knew why Bellamy was scared during that meeting, and she knew why it took Bellamy weeks to begin to relax, to trust there wasn’t some catch behind her offering them shelter and protection).

She isn’t blind and she’s always been good at reading people, which is why she also notices that Bellamy is no natural leader. And they try so hard to make up for that, and to keep the others from realizing they’re struggling, that they’re suffocating.

(She’s very lucky, she thinks, that leadership was so easy for her. Not that she’d had all that much choice either, who else would take over once her father was gone? But at least she’d been prepared, both naturally and through active training).

So maybe she has an idea of why this is happening, she’s still concerned about it, wonders if this is another case of misunderstood intentions.

She carefully lays her hand on the others side, waiting to see if they react poorly. 

They tense briefly but then relax so she leaves her hand. They don’t smell scared, anxious definitely though.

“You alright?”

It’s a broad question, there’s a lot of answers to give to it. Apparently she’s not getting any though. They just shift closer to her hesitantly, and hide their face in her collar bone.

She doesn’t mind, who doesn’t enjoy sharing space now and then? And if this will help all the better. They probably need to talk about it, yes. But that can wait until the morning.

She settles more fully against them and closes her eyes.

“Sleep well, Дружок.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ana is of Russian descent (parents were immigrants), and I used the Russian word for 'friend' though it is a specific word that can also mean 'sweetie.' You can interpret it either way. I hope I used it right, I didn't relay on google translate, I tried to look deeper.  
> I also hope this isn't too jarring, it's set some time after the previous fic. I may write more in this verse, I may not, I won't make promises. I might write something in between the first fic and this one.  
> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
